You Saw Me, I Should See You
by IYSaotome
Summary: (One-Shot) After Sango accidently sees Miroku naked, he is determined to even the score.


You Saw Me, I Should See You

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

"Kagome-chan, are you okay?" asked Sango.

Kagome was slugging behind Sango as the two girls walked to the hot spring. "I'm okay, Sango-chan. Just a little tired. You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"I know today's battle was tough but we'll be there soon." Said Sango as she moved past a few trees. Quickly losing track of Kagome, Sango could smell the hot water. A few more trees and she would arrive at the hot spring.

"AAHH!" Sango shouted as she arrived at the water. Miroku was emerging from a bath in the hot water. "Ah, Sango…" said Miroku as he saw Sango staring at him. Sango immediately turned around and blushed. Sango was extremely embarrassed at seeing Miroku nude. "Please get dressed."

"Sango. I'm not embarrassed. You can join me if you like."

"Kagome-chan is coming here. I'll stall her so get dressed before we get back." Said Sango as she walked back into the woods. Quickly rushing to Kagome, Sango called out. "Kagome-chan!"

"What's wrong, Sango-chan? Why aren't you already in the water?" asked Kagome.

"Ah, just… uumm… it's a long story…" responded Sango.

"It's okay, Sango." Miroku's voice called out.

Sango and Kagome approached the hot spring and found Miroku fully dressed sitting on a rock close to the water. "Miroku-sama, what are you doing here? It isn't right to be sitting there when girls want to bathe." Said Kagome.

"Sango knows." Answers Miroku.

"What is he talking about, Sango-chan?" asked Kagome.

"It's nothing. Go on, Houshi-sama, get outta here." Said Sango sternly.

"Oh Sango. You saw me, so I should see you." Said Miroku.

"Saw? Oh… Sango-chan, you saw Miroku-sama…" said Kagome as she started blushing.

"It's only fair, Sango." Said Miroku. Sango grew even more embarrassed with each passing moment. "Kagome-chan, I can't… not now…"

"How about I watch him while you go in alone?" Kagome suggested. Sango immediately felt a sigh of relief as Kagome dragged Miroku away from the hot spring. "We're way over here, Sango-chan. He won't be going anywhere near you." Kagome called out. She and Miroku were now far outside of Sango's sight. Taking a deep breath, Sango quickly undressed and placed her clothes on the rock Miroku was sitting on earlier before slowly descending into the hot water.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango called out to her friend. No answer. Sango sighed again and allowed herself to sink deeper into the water.

"Sango-chan! BAD NEWS! Miroku-sama got away!" screamed Kagome with Shippou in tow.

"HOW!" Sango shouted back.

"He said he needed to uumm… relieve himself and then had Shippou come back disguised as him." Explained Kagome as she reached the hot spring. "Search the area and find him." Said Sango.

Kagome and Shippou searched the area but couldn't find anything as Sango remained under the water. Suddenly, Sango saw another Sango fully dressed running across the forest. "Ah, it must be Shippou. Kagome-chan certainly has strange ideas." Sango said to herself. Sango finally saw Miroku chasing after the disguised Shippou. Kagome immediately returned. "Quick, get dressed."

Miroku was quite disappointed when he found he had been duped by Shippou. "I was using Shippou to get away and now he gets Sango away from me."

"Serves you right." Kagome retorted.

"I'm just trying to even things out. There must be a balance." Explained Miroku.

"Sure." Responded Inuyasha in an extremely cynical tone.

The next several days found Sango extremely nervous whenever she thought about bathing. She was always weary of Miroku but now she was extremely nervous. She couldn't tell if he was joking or if he was trying to get even in his own disturbing way.

Several nights later, Sango snuck away from the group after everyone had fallen asleep and headed toward a nearby hot spring. The area was completely devoid of people and Sango finally breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly undressing and placing her clothes behind a rock, she entered the water. The water proved to be very relaxing and just what Sango had needed. She sat back and lowered herself until only her head was above the water.

"Who's there!" Sango shouted after hearing a strange noise.

"It's okay, it's only me." A voice called back. Sango stood up, turned and saw the rock where she had placed her clothes approach her. It was a giant rock youkai.

Sango screamed in surprise. "SANGO!" A voice called out. Miroku's voice. "Kazaana!" Miroku shouted as the rock youkai disappeared into the void in his right hand. "Are you alrigh…" Miroku said as he saw Sango standing naked.

"AHH!" Sango screamed as Miroku saw her. She quickly covered her exposed breasts with her hands and dove under the water. "And now my clothes are gone too." She said.

"I'm just glad you're safe. Please wait here a moment." Said Miroku as he entered the woods. Sango remained under the water, wondering what to do. Miroku would come back to look at her again, wouldn't he? He certainly wasn't going to get her an outfit. But Sango couldn't wait under the water forever.

"Sango-chan?" Kagome's voice called out.

Sango spotted Kagome approaching carrying something. But in the darkness, Sango couldn't quite see what it was. Sango stood up to greet Kagome and got a good look at what she was carrying. The haori of Inuyasha's kimono. "Miroku-sama explained what happened. Inuyasha wanted to lend you this. We'll get you some new clothes in the morning." Kagome explained.

Sango approached Kagome and took the haori. "Thank you, Kagome-chan." She said as she put the haori on. The two returned to the camp site. "Thank you, Inuyasha. And thank you, Houshi-sama." Said Sango.

"Well, I do think it's only fair. We are even, after all." Said Miroku.

"Even?" asked Sango.

"You know what I mean."

Sango blushed in embarrassment. "AAHH! DON'T SAY THAT!"

"It's okay, Sango. After all, you saw me."

The End.


End file.
